


Falling Into Your Ocean Eyes

by ExaltedBlood



Category: Naruto
Genre: AAAAA FIRST FIC, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, And i know they're kinda a crackship, Because as much as i love writing it's mainly original work aaaaaa, But they also suit, But they're cute yknow?, Dffghjklhgkl i'm rambling, Enjoy aaaaaaaaaa, Eventual Smut, F/M, G o d i haven't wrote fanfics in ages, HInata Hyuuga - Freeform, He better like it because hecc, High School AU, Kinda like foils of each other, Naruto fic, Plus sasuhina have nice matching colour pallets, Slow Burn, This is for my friend more than anything lmao, and theres gonna be mentions of sh/depression/anxiety throughout so please be careful, god IM LOVE these two, group project, hopefully a very looooong fic, naruto - Freeform, sasuhina - Freeform, sasuke uchiha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBlood/pseuds/ExaltedBlood
Summary: Spring term. Time for the new paired projects to start. Hinata desperately hopes she'll be paired with Naruto, but ends up having to work with the mysterious Sasuke Uchiha, to her dismay. Although they end up a lot closer than they both anticipated, and have a surprising amount of similarites for a pair who seem so different from eachother. From Hinata's pov.





	1. You're looking at me like i'm see-through

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA this is the first fic i've written since i was like,,,,,14??? G O D I love sasuhina and just felt so. nostalgic. so decided to write a fic. All feedback is welcome!! i appreciate it all. I tried my best //sweats;  
> and the next chaper shouldn't be t o o long,,,,!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA this is the first fic i've written since i was like,,,,,14??? G O D I love sasuhina and just felt so. nostalgic. After talking with a friend about Naruto ships. so decided to write a fic. All feedback is welcome!! i appreciate it all. I tried my best //sweats;  
> and the next chaper shouldn't be t o o long,,,,!!  
> Callie i hope you like this!!!

I sat down at my desk and sighed. It was the beginning of a new term, and everything felt exactly the same as when we'd left for the holidays. I pulled out my pencil case and notepad, glancing around the room, hoping that he'd show up soon. Naruto Uzumaki, the one who i'd loved since I was a child. I turned the my notepad to the back, where i'd been doodling.  
"Mrs Hinata Uzumaki," I wrote, adding little hearts around the name and smiled. Just being in the same classes as him and have him acknowledge me had helped me through so many hard times. He was the reason I kept going on.  
"YOOOOOO HINATA!!!"  
I jumped up into the air, as Kiba's hand clapped down on my shoulder. "How you been? Me and Akamaru missed you through the holidays!" He exclaimed, grinning at me as Akamaru let out a small yelp of agreement.  
"O-Oh....Kiba-kun..." I began, "I missed you too. And you, Akamaru!" I added, as I leaned down to pet Akamaru, "I've just been...you know... studying and stuff."  
Kiba laughed. "Ahhhh you need to come out with us more often! Who knows, perhaps Naruto will come out with us adn you two can-"  
"SH-SHUT UP, KIBA! What if somebody hears you?!" I started, panicking that one of our classmates heard.  
"Pshh, you act like it's not the most obvious thing in the world. Anyway, don't worry- he is in today. I saw him in the corridor on my way in here,"  
I blushed. It had been a good three weeks since i'd last seen Naruto. I was so excited to see him again, to hear hhis voice, maybe even to talk to him. I'd already promised myself that this term, I would confess to him. I loved him so much, he was my source of strength. I just had to do it. 

The classroom continued to fill up, and Kakashi, our teacher finally entered.  
"Well everyone," he began,  
"SENSEI!! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Naruto yelled from the front row. I giggled, only Naruto was confident enough to call a teacher out in front of a wole classroom!  
"Well, Naruto, I was simply lost on the path of life. Perhaps when you mature a little you'll realise that-"  
"Yeah yeah whatever, this is SUCH a drag. just get on with it." Shikamaru groaned. As usual, he was fed up with the antics of our class.  
"Ahem," Kakashi continued, "This term, there will be a group project. I will place you into pairs, and I expect-"  
"WHAT?!"  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!"  
"NOT FAIR!"  
The class yelled and protested in anger. My heart began to race. If we were going to be put into pairs then perhaps I could be paired with Naruto! That would mean we would have a whole term of having to work together every day, meet up after classes, and maybe I could finally-! I shook my head. I was getting over excited. It wasn't GUARENTEED that I would be placed with Naruto, after all. Despite knowing this, I could feel my heart beating much faster than it usually did, and my cheeks growing warm. Before I could continue with my thoughts though, Kakashi-Sensei shouted to our class to settle down.  
"You know, this isn't my fault. I don't decide on the curriculum, and if you have a problem with it, I suggest that you take it up with our headmaster Tsunade-Sama, instead of complaining at me." He paused thoughtfully before carrying on. "Anyway, here are your pairs. Please listen carefully." "Ino and Shikamaru, Choji and Sai, Kiba and Shino, TenTen and Lee, Hinata and Sasuke-"  
I stopped listening and felt my heart sink. I wasn't paired with Naruto. So much for spending time with him alone. Instead I had to work with Sasuke Uchiha, the quiet but mysterious boy that all the girls loved. I sighed. Any of the other girls in my class would be thrilled to work with him. Except me. I just wanted to work with Naruto. Still, i'd have to make do. I wanted to pass the class, so i'd have no choice.  
"Now, everyone, could you please move and sit with your partners, and i'll give you your brief for this term's project."  
Kakashi said as he clapped his hands together. I moved slowly towards Sasuke.  
"Uhm, Sasuke-Kun?" I asked him, as he turned his head towards me. My heart was in my throat.  
"Hinata! Uhh, hi." He moved up and gestured at me to sit down next to him. "At least we'll do well- we both get good grades afterall." He added.  
"Y-yeah..." I replied. We sat in silence, not making any conversation.  
"What do you hope our presentation will be on, Sasuke-kun?" I asked, looking down, too uncomfortable with the awkward silence between us.  
"Maybe..." He began, "Well it will be psychology related, apparently this term we're doing psychology. Probably about the effects of grief on an individual. I'd find it an interesting topic," He paused, "...and easy to do."  
"Oh." I remembered that he'd lost his parents when he was young, due to his brother killing them. I decided not to press him about his choice in case he thought I was being insensitive. "I hope we get child psychology. LIke, developmental stuff. It sounds like it would be interesting to research."  
"Yeah, I can imagine," Sasuke added, "Let's see what we get."

Kakashi-Sensei approached us. "You two- Hinata and Sasuke- I would like your research project to be on the symptoms and effects of Depression and Anxiety in young adults. Here is a reading list of books you may find useful." We nodded. Not the topic we'd hoped for, but we'd be able to make it work.  
"Also," Kakashi added, "It may be useful to exchange phone numbers. It will be easier to organize study dates that way."  
"Yes Sensei," we said in unison, and looked at each other.  
"Well...Well here's my number. You know, to talk about the study stuff." I passed Sasuke the piece of paper I had written on.  
"Thanks," he murmured, "I'll send you mine now." He pulled his phone out, typed my number in, then typed a message and hit send. My phone beeped less than a second later.  
"^w^"  
It was a suprisingly cute message, for someone so solemn!  
"I'll save your number," I replied, pulling my phone out, trying not to blush. This was the first ime i'd ever gotten a boy's number! Much less, from the most popular guy in class! Despite it being for a class project, I still felt excited for some reason, like I could brag to everyone in our class that I'D gotten Sasuke Uchiha's phone number!  
"Okay!" Kakashi-Sensei began, "Class dismissed! And no, Shikamaru, you CANNOT change partners because you don't want to work with a girl!"  
"Hey- I'll text you later, yeah?" Sasuke nodded at me, as he got up to leave.  
I smiled. "S-Sure!"  
And with that, he was gone.


	2. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Sasuke start their work. They also get to know each other and have a nice bonding sesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA chapter two!! I actually already had this chapter written when i posted the first one //sweats  
> i better get started on the third, yeet

Less than a second after entering the girls bathroom, I was mobbed by my classmates.

Ino shrieked, “WHAAAAAT?! YOU WERE PAIRED WITH SASUKE?! YOU’RE SO LUCKY!!!”

“Haha...I guess so…” I stammered out, “He’s good at his work so at least we’ll get a good grade-”

“That’s not what we mean! You were paired with Sasuke-Kun!! Oh, he’s so handsome! So dreamy...I wish I was in your shoes right now!” Sakura yelled excitedly, pulling me into a hug. I slipped out of her grasp and adjusted my hair, laughing nervously.

“I better...go..” I said, as I tried to slip away, hoping that none of them realised that I had his number. 

By rights, I should have been ecstatic to work with Sasuke. All the other girls loved him. But not me. I loved Naruto. Only Naruto. And I wanted to work with him so badly. Instead, I was paired with Sasuke, who, as smart as he is...he’s not the one I want. He’s not the reason I get out of bed and go to school in the morning like Naruto is. He’s just an acquaintance.

 

The rest of the school day passed as normal, just with the occasional person telling me how lucky I was to work with Sasuke. When the bell finally rang to signal the end of the day, I packed my stuff up, pulled my earphones out of my bag, and plugged them into my phone. I absentmindedly pushed “shuffle songs” as I swung my bag onto my bag, sighed, and set off walking home. 

_ “Am I more than you bargained for yet?”  _ I walked briskly, as Patrick Stump’s voice blared through my headphones, ignoring the world around me. Cherry Blossom petals fell from the trees, swirling through the air. It was truly a beautiful sight. I stopped to take a photo of the trees and the swirling cacophony of pink and white petals. I was just about to put my phone back into my pocket, when it buzzed.

“Who is this?” I muttered to myself, confused. I rarely got texts, I only really used my phone to listen to music and the internet. I clicked to open the text.

“Hey Hinata! It’s Sasuke. Want to meet up to work on our project tonight? We can go to the Library if that would be easiest :)”

I looked around me and blushed. It was only going to the library with a classmate to work on a project, why did I feel so excited? I stood and just stared at the text for a while, too nervous to reply, thinking over and over, what should I put? 

Finally, I decided and started to type. 

“Hi Sasuke. That would be great! We can discuss our plans for the project together properly that way. What time were you thinking? I’m free all night.” I paused, then added a smiley face at the end of the text before hitting send. He sent one to me, so it would be rude not to send one back, right? I smiled to myself. It was nice, receiving texts from someone other than Kiba asking “Wanna go food?” every so often. Somehow, it made me feel a little less lonely. And Sasuke was a lot more...approachable over text. Perhaps because he wasn’t surrounded by fangirls. Or maybe he was like me, and found it difficult to express his true thoughts and feelings in person, which is why he comes off as being rather cold. I was so lost in my thoughts when my phone buzzed again, making me jump.

“Yeah that’s what I was thinking. Is around 6 okay? :)”

I smiled and began to type, “That’s fine. We’ll meet at the entrance? :)” and sent the message.

“Sure. See you there!” He replied.

I almost ran the rest of the way home; this would be the first time i’d ever met up with someone other than Kiba outside of school time! I undressed and threw my uniform on the bed, pulling open my wardrobe doors. 

“What to wear...What to wear..” I muttered to myself, absentmindedly flicking through my outfits. Eventually I settled on a lilac turtleneck, a black pinafore skater dress, and tights. It was a favourite outfit of mine, and one I felt comfortable in due to it having long sleeves. I spent my time reading and listening to music until around 5:30, then decided to set off. I left a note for my Father, saying that I was going to the library to do some work with a classmate; hopefully he’d be okay about it.

 

I stood outside the library, waiting for Sasuke to arrive. Eventually I saw him approaching.

He nodded at me, “Hi, shall we go find seats?” and we entered the building. 

We sat down with an enormous pile of books from the list that Kakashi-Sensei had given us. 

“So…” I began, “Do you want to read these ones and i’ll take these ones? Then we can share our findings the next time we meet.”

Sasuke agreed, “Yeah, I think that would be best. I don’t mind taking an extra few from your pile though, I enjoy reading,”

“Oh, are you sure? I love reading, and psychology is my favourite subject,” I replied, “Or… we could both read them? That way we get two different perspectives on the book.”

“Hey, that’s a good idea! I hadn’t thought of that,” he said, taking an extra copy from the pile, “That way we can also give our opinions on the topic, so it won’t be as biased. So what are your favourite kind of books?” he asked, as he started to copy notes out of one of his books.

“I-I like reading... horrors. But they scare me so much even though I love them!” I replied, also starting to take notes. “What about yours?” I added quickly, not wanting to seem rude.

Sasuke sighed. “I like horrors too. But I do also like true crime novels. There can be some overlap between the two genres, you’d probably enjoy them. If you want to, you should start with the disappearing Anbu case of ‘68. They never found the bodies, and they’re still looking for them today,” He carried on.

“Hmm, hmm,” I nodded in agreement, writing down the name of the case in the back of my notepad. He seemed to really enjoy talking about his favourite cases and books; it was nice to see someone who was usually so cool and collected get so passionate about something. I smiled as I listened to him, occasionally nodding and asking questions about some of the cases.

 

We carried on chatting about our favourite books and giving each other recommendations for hours, all while taking notes for our project. 

“Shit!” I yelped, when I realised the time, “I better get back quickly, my Dad will kill me, it’s almost midnight!”

“Oh my god we’ve been here almost six hours! It certainly doesn’t feel like it’s been that long,” said Sasuke, looking shocked, “We better get going.”

Sasuke paused for a moment. “Hey… it was nice getting to know you today. You usually seem so quiet. You should open up more, you’re a cool person to talk to, you know?” 

“Ah..” I began blushing, “Same to you. You...seem so...unapproachable at school. But you’re really nice…” 

“See you tomorrow,” Sasuke smiled at me, and turned around and left. 

I was stood, slightly flabbergasted in the middle of the library. Sasuke Uchiha, the coolest guy in our school, thinks that i’m a cool person to talk to?! I giggled to myself as I began walking home. I practically skipped back, thinking about what a great time i’d had that night studying and chatting; at least I had a lot in common with my partner. As much as I wasn’t paired with Naruto, this was okay. We got along fine. I couldn’t complain too much.

He just wasn’t the one I loved.

 

I got home, and quietly closed the door behind me. The house seemed empty. 

“Lucky thing Dad’s not back from work yet,” I thought as I crept up the stairs, being careful not to make too much noise and wake my sister, Hanabi. I switched the light on as i entered my room and closed the door, and began to get undressed for bed whilst yawning. Then I heard my phone buzz.

“Hm?” I looked at my phone sleepily.

I was from Sasuke; “Hey. Had a great time chatting today, really enjoyed it. We should do well in this project!”

I smiled and started to giggle to myself. “Hi,” I began typing back, “Today was great. I look forward to our project- we will do!”

I hit send and put my phone on charge, turning over to go to sleep, still smiling to myself due to feeling genuinely happy.

 

This was the first time in years that I hadn’t cried myself to sleep.


	3. I know I shouldn't waste my time wishing I'd been better designed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day at school for Hinata, or so she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEE CHAPTER THREE!!!! I'm having fun writing this just because im trASH FOR SASUHINA  
> anyways enjoy^^

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing. Rolling over, I picked my phone up and switched the alarm off, yawning.

“Hm. 6AM. I better get up and get ready,” I thought to myself, sitting up and stretching. Sighing, I got off of my bed and walked over to my wardrobe and began changing into my uniform. Once dressed, I picked my bag up and noticed something flutter out of the front pocket.

“Read about Anbu case ‘68.”

It was one of the notes that i’d taken down last night whilst talking to Sasuke. I picked the note up, smiling to myself as I tucked it into my pocket. Despite just studying together and chatting, last night was the best time i’d had in a long while. “I need to get out more if i’m starting to find studying fun,” I sighed to myself, trying to ignore the fact that I was still grinning like an idiot. I grabbed a bowl and quickly poured myself a bowl of cereal, sitting down to eat.

“Good morning Hinata.”

It was my Father.

“Hello Father,” I replied and carried on eating.

He pursed his lips and scowled. “How come you were home so late last night? I’m very disappointed with you. Your sister would never do anything like that. You don’t even have any friends to go out with! Why you’d think this was a good idea-”

I stopped listening. It was always the same thing every morning. I’d get up. Have breakfast. See Father. He’d shout at me about something. Whether it was for not going out enough, not being as good as my sister at our studies, or just for something silly like not washing my bowl up quickly enough, he’d always find something to rant about.

“I’m sorry. I was studying with a friend and lost track of time. I’ll try not to do it again. I was as quiet as possible when I came in, I didn’t wake Hanabi up-” I began, before he cut me off.

“Enough with the lies,” Father started, “You don’t have any friends to go out with! I bet you thought I didn’t realise, but you forget that we have CCTV! I saw exactly what time you came back. Now, i’ll ask again and I expect the truth. Where were you?” He asked sternly.

“I already said!” I snapped, “I was studying with a friend for our group project. You can ask him if you don’t believe me.” I stood up, and placed my bowl in the sink to wash.

My Father gritted his teeth. “HIM?! So you were out with a boy?! Ridiculous. I’m so disappointed with you, Hanabi wouldn’t-”

I finished washing up and grabbed my bag, turning to exit and set off for school.

“Yeah yeah, Hanabi wouldn’t do that. And it’s for a group project! I have to meet up with him to do SCHOOLWORK!” I yelled as I slammed the door shut.

 

I half-ran to school, trying not to let the tears escape. I was so fed up of it all. I couldn’t do anything right. My Father would shout at me for having no friends and never going out like a “normal teenager,” then, like this morning, he would shout at me if I did go out. It wasn’t fair. I couldn’t win. It’s why I enjoyed being at school so much; I was far away from HIM, from being a complete disappointment and failure, far away from always being picked on. At least at school I was ignored. And i’d get to see Naruto.

Upon entering the classroom, I was the first one in as usual. I sat down, breathing deeply, trying to stay calm. I pulled out my doodling pad, and turned to the page where i’d been drawing yesterday. “I love Naruto Uzumaki,” I wrote in swirly letters. It was childish, but I didn’t care. He was the reason that I was still going, still dragging myself through each miserable day. Just the thought of seeing him, of hearing his voice...it made it all worth it.

 

Upon hearing the bell ring, I jumped. Realising that the class was starting to fill up, I hurriedly stuffed my notepad into my bag as I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up, half expecting it to be Kiba or Shino.

But it was Sasuke.

“H-Hi!” I gasped, shocked that he’d sat with me when there were so many empty tables in the class.

“Hey,” he said, “I read up about the Eternal Tsukuyomi story that you told me about last night. It was really cool! Just imagining something like that happening in real life...it makes me shudder,” He continued. “Oh uhh… Thanks for recommending it to me! I’m glad we ended up working together.”

My heart was racing. He not only willingly sat with me, but he was glad that we were partnered together?! I couldn’t believe it.

“I’m g-glad you liked it…” I stammered, “I fell asleep as soon as I got in! It was such a shame, I was looking forward to reading about the Anbu case you told me about…”

“No worries,” He said, pulling a book out of his bag, “I brought you one of my books about it. I thought you’d like it.”

I started to blush. He was actually thinking of me? The most popular guy in the school took the time out of his day to pick up a book because he thought i’d like it? Someone like me?!

Suddenly, I snapped back into reality. “Oh, thankyou!” I replied, smiling at him, “I’ll be able to read this at lunch,” I added, placing the book into my bag.

Sasuke paused.

“Hm?” I looked at him with confusion.

“I-It’s nothing,” He said looking away, “I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go get lunch together...we can go to the library and maybe do some more studying there. Just because it’s quiet and if we wanna get a good grade…” He trailed off. “Though if you don’t want to it’s totally fine, I know you prefer being on your own...but I do...which is why I thought it might be good and uhh...that’s another reason i’m glad i’ve been paired with you. We’re very similar, in that aspect…”

I could feel my face burning up; I knew without even seeing myself in a mirror that I was bright red! A million thoughts were spinning around in my head; This was...No, this was just to work on our project. I was looking too deep into his intentions. I looked up at Sasuke; he was flicking through his notepad.

“I...I-” I began to stammer, “Sure thing. We can do some w-work together at l-lunch,”

I hoped he didn’t notice how red I was. I tried to smile at him, hoping that I didn’t look like I was forcing it.

His head snapped towards me, his onyx eyes making contact with mine.

“Cool!” He smiled, “We’ll meet outside the canteen at lunch then?”

“Yeah!” I agreed enthusiastically.

As class started, I sat thinking to myself. If we get on again like we did last night...surely this could be the start of a new chapter for me.

One where I felt genuinely happy.

 

I spent the rest of the morning counting down to lunch. I sat fidgeting through classes, anxiously waiting for 12:30, when i’d go meet Sasuke.

“Hinata? Hinata!” I snapped out of my daydreams, to the sound of Kiba’s voice.

“Are you okay?” He asked me whilst looking concerned, “You seem totally out of it. You didn’t even notice that Naruto isn’t in today-”

“Wait!” I yelped, “Naruto isn’t here? Ohhhh I hope he’s okay! Where is he?”

I’d been so preoccupied with thinking about Sasuke that i’d been totally oblivious to the world around me; i’d not even noticed that the one I loved hadn’t turned up.

Kiba chuckled, “He’ll be fine. You know what he’s like, him and Shikamaru will just ditch classes whenever they feel like it,”

“Ah.. I hope so. I hope he’s not ill or anything,” I worried, feeling guilty that I hadn’t noticed he was off.

“Anyways,” Kiba began, “What you thinking ‘bout? C’mon, you can tell me. I won’t tell anyone. Except for Akamaru, maybe.”

I blushed. “Uhh..well...I’m going to the library at dinner. With...Sasuke Uchiha.”

Kiba fell from his chair with a crash.

“With WHO?!” He yelled, picking himself up from the floor and brushing the dirt from his clothes.

I giggled. “Well, we have to work together on the group project and we- we seem to get along well...so he...asked me if I wanted to meet up for lunch and go to the library.”

“NO WAY!!!” Kiba gasped, pulling me into a hug, “You’re going on a DATE!”

“I-It’s not a date it’s just studying-” I started.

“NO WAY HINATA! This is a DATE! This is amazing, i’m so proud of you! Ooooh what will NAruto think when he sees you going on a date with SASUKE UCHIHA?!” He yelled.

I stammered, “Kiba shush...it’s not like that! What if someone hears and gets the wrong idea?” I giggled.

Suddenly I thought; was this a date? Surely not, it’s just going to the school library during school hours to do work. Just the two of us...Somewhere quiet, where we could talk. I shook my head. Sasuke wouldn’t want to go on a date with me. I was nothing. A nobody. I shouldn’t be thinking silly thoughts like this. I carried on laughing at Kiba, watching him dance around the table as I counted down the minutes until the end of the lesson, when I could finally meet up with Sasuke.

It wasn’t a date, right?

 

 

I practically ran to the cafeteria at lunch, looking for Sasuke. Luckily enough, I didn’t have to look too hard, as he was already stood there, waiting with his blazer slung over his shoulder. 

“Hey,” I said, walking over to him.

“Hey,” he replied breathlessly, “You wanna get something to eat?”

“I-If you want,” I agreed, and we headed over towards the queue for food.

I could feel people’s eyes on us as we stood in the line chatting; I tried not to look around out of fear of my anxiety getting the better of me and causing me to collapse. Eventually, we got our food, not before I heard the whispers coming from Ino and Sakura.

“With her? Why? She’s not anything special!”

“I can’t believe Sasuke; he could have anyone he wants and he goes for a nobody like her!”

I tried to ignore the whispers and comments; their words cut especially deep due to them coming from my supposed friends. It wasn’t like that! We were just going to the library to work! I looked down at the tray of fries I was holding, keeping track of my breathing and trying not to cry. Why couldn’t I have been born as someone else? Why me?

“Hinata,” Sasuke whispered, nudging me, “Ignore them. They’re pathetic. They’re just stupid bitches who thrive on jealousy.”

I couldn’t help but notice the spite in his voice; something that one of them said must have really hit a nerve. Then I remembered his words earlier.

“We’re very similar.”

I wondered...had he dealt with similar comments? Had he been taunted by peers and family alike and called a nobody? I carried on wondering as we headed out of the cafeteria, towards the library.

 

Eventually, we got to the library and sat down at an empty table. 

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked, looking worried.

“I...yeah...i’ll be fine. I’m used to it.” I quickly clapped my hand over my mouth. Why did I say that?! I shouldn’t be bombarding him with my problems!

Sasuke sighed, “You can talk to me, you know. I know how it feels. You don’t need to worry about venting to me, it’s what friends are for, right?”

I nodded. “I guess so. If you’re sure anyway?”

“Obviously. Just text me if you wanna talk, yeah?” He replied sternly.

“I will do. Anyway,” I smiled at him, “Let’s get on with this,” I said, pulling the books out of my bag.

We spent the rest of the lunch hour laughing together and taking notes. It also made me realise just how cool Sasuke was; this must be why he’s so popular. Somehow, just from being with Sasuke, I forgot all about Naruto- he hadn’t once crossed my mind the entire time we were together. Eventually, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

“I’ll see you later yeah? Text me!” Sasuke called to me as he set off for his lesson.

“I will do!” I yelled back, “Promise!”

He grinned. “Promise!”

I packed my stuff up, and headed to class. The rest of the day passed normally, albeit for a few whispers from some of the girls. It didn’t bother me though. Sasuke enjoyed hanging out with me. And he stood up for me when they gossiped. I felt like I was on cloud nine, he even asked me to text him! Perhaps things were looking up for me.


	4. And There's Nothing Wrong With Me, This Is How I'm Supposed To Be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Sasuke spend some time together. When it comes to the end of the project, they realise that they don't want to be seperated from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I found this chapter so hard to write,,,,,I hope it reads okay!! the next part will be done soon, fingers crossed! enjoy the fic my sons

I got back from school, and headed upstairs to my room. Thank the gods Father was still at work; I was in an amazing mood and no doubt he’d try to ruin it. I pulled my phone out and stared at it for a moment- was it too soon to text Sasuke? I didn’t want to seem too clingy or needy. But then again, he did ask me to text him…

I sighed, and started to type a message. I could always send it later on, right?

“Hi! I had a great time today. Thanks for inviting me to the library,” I paused before adding “And reassuring me. It made me feel a lot better. Thankyou :)” I locked my phone and sat down, pulling out the book Sasuke had lent me. Opening it, I thumbed through the pages, reading the names of the various chapters and subheadings. I flicked back to the first page and began to read, immersing myself in the book and ignoring my surroundings.

“The Anbu case of ‘68 is a mystery that even the best intelligence agencies in the world have not yet been able to solve. Many investigators commented that it seemed like the missing Black Ops group had simply disappeared into thin air, leaving no traces of themselves behind…”

I carried on reading; he was right, this case was truly amazing. I sat for what seemed like only a few minutes before it started getting dark; checking my phone, I realised that i’d been reading for almost four hours.

“Shit!” I thought, “I didn’t text Sasuke!”

I quickly unlocked my phone, and added on to the end of the message i’d composed earlier “I’d have text you sooner, but I was so wrapped up in the book you lent me! It’s great!” then hit send.

I started reading again, and a few moments later my phone went off; it was Sasuke!

“Hi! I really enjoyed today too. Hope we can do it again tomorrow. Don’t worry about it, i’m here for you. You can talk to me you know. Also I thought you would be! It’s such a cool case, isn’t it?!”

I smiled and started to text back.

 

That night, we agreed to meet at lunch everyday to go to the library, and occasionally after school to do our work together. We’d chat, trade books, and talk about movies that we enjoyed; it seemed that Sasuke and I had a lot more in common than I originally anticipated. As the weeks passed by, I slowly forgot about Naruto; I stopped looking for him in class in the morning, I stopped wishing to be placed in the same groups as him, and eventually, he wasn’t constantly on my mind; I only really thought about him when other people mentioned his name around me. Sasuke and I started texting and sometimes even calling each other late into the night. I genuinely enjoyed his company; I would always look forward to the next time i’d see him again, anticipating our next conversation. Eventually, being with Sasuke was as normal as breathing and I cherished every moment we were together. As the days grew longer signalling the approach of Summer and the end of our group project, we began hanging out together for reasons other than our schoolwork. We ended up spending time together almost everyday.

 

“...And those are the main effects of depression and anxiety in young adults. Any questions?” I asked. It was the day of the presentation that we’d worked so hard to perfect, and so far we were doing amazing.

“Uhh yeah…” Shikamaru asked, “You mentioned something about neurotransmitters earlier...I think I fell asleep because I forgot to take any notes…could you repeat that part?”

“Shikamaru, that is your own fault for falling asleep,” Kakashi interrupted him, “If you want the notes then i’m sure Hinata and Sasuke will be kind enough to give you the notes later on instead of having to hold up the entire class by explaining it all again just for you.”

Shikamaru grumbled, clearly dissatisfied as Kakashi continued, “Anyway you two, that was a great presentation. I can tell you put a lot of effort into it. I’ll have your marks back by next Friday. Class dismissed!”

 

The class began to mutter, grateful for it to be the end of the day, as we began packing our notes up. Out of habit, I pulled my headphones out and plugged them into my phone, ready to walk home.

“Hey.”

I looked up; it was Sasuke!

“I was thinking…” he began, “Do you wanna come to mine? We could watch that film that you told me about, I picked up a copy of it the other day but I haven’t watched it yet.”

My face began to burn crimson. We’d been alone together before but never...not like this. It was to do work and now...we’d done our project there was no need to be together so much but...Suddenly, my heart began to feel heavy and I felt a crushing sadness, one that I hadn’t felt for month, envelope me. I didn’t want to go back to how I was before, I loved being with Sasuke, we had so much in common and he made me laugh so much and feel so good-

Before my thoughts could spiral out of control, I heard him calling to me.

“Hinata? What do you say?”

I snapped out of it. “Of course! That would be great, I love that movie!” I said, putting on a smile.

“Cool, wanna head straight to mine then?” he asked.

“Sure! Let’s go!”

 

We set off walking to Sasuke’s; for some reason, I could feel butterflies in my stomach. No matter how hard I tried to ignore them, they were still there, fluttering about and making me feel nervous.

We’d been alone together many times before, why did I feel so nervous now?

We carried on walking towards Sasuke’s house. As far as I was aware, he’d lived on his own ever since that dreadful night when his brother did the unspeakable and murdered their entire family, straight in front of him. I looked at Sasuke as we walked; how did he manage to stay so strong all this time? In contrast to my problems, he had it miles worse. With how he carried on, it made me look kind of pathetic. Here I was, depressed because of a few mean words from my Father and peers, yet Sasuke saw his entire family murdered in front of him, leaving him all alone and he carried on strong, not letting it bother him.

Or so it seemed.

“We’re here,” he said as we turned the corner to his house. He unlocked the door and held it open for me. “Make yourself at home, the living room is just through there. I’ll go get us drinks.”

I walked through to the living room and sat down, making sure I text Father telling him that I was just at a friend’s house. I didn’t care if he was mad; he wouldn’t take my time with Sasuke away from me. He was the reason I enjoyed school, why I wanted to get up in the morning. A few moments later, Sasuke entered holding two cans of soda. He sat them down on the coffee table, and plopped down onto the sofa next to me.

“So,” he said, pointing the remote at the TV, “I’m looking forward to this. And it will be nice spending time together outside of doing school work.”

“I’ll just warn you,” I began, “It’s a good film but it’s so s-scary!”

Sasuke looked me straight in the eyes and smiled.

“Well in that case, you’ll have to cuddle up to me if you get scared,” He replied, gesturing for me to move closer. I moved up to sit close to him, my heart thumping away and my face burning. He placed his arm around me, and the film started.

 

We sat watching the film, cuddled up to each other. I giggled every time Sasuke jumped whenever something scary happened,

“Not so tough now, are you?” I giggled.

He laughed, “Shush you, that’s why i’ve got you here. To keep me...company?”

I smirked, “You mean so you don’t get scared,”

“Shh.” He said, tapping me on the nose.

I started blushing even harder than I already was, and moved my arms so that I was cuddling him too, with one of my hands on his chest. I felt him pull me closer.

“Oh no! He can probably feel how hard my heart’s beating and how warm I am from blushing!” I thought to myself, taking a glance up at him. I caught his eye and he smirked, looking towards me.

“Don’t you be laughing at how fast my heart’s going!” He said laughing, “It’s nothing to do with the movie,”

I giggled. “Sure it’s not.”

We carried on teasing each other about who was the biggest scaredy-cat; little did I realise, our faces were mere inches from each other and the film had finished.

“Hinata…” He started, and tilted my face upwards towards his.

“Sasuke…” I closed my eyes.

Then our lips met.


	5. Maybe when the door gets broke down, love can break in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Sasuke spend some time together and eventually.....talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna attempt to write some uhhh smut but...... writing smut embARRASES ME LMAO //SWEats  
> my friend proofread the chapter (thank u callie) and they liked it so,,,here we are
> 
> Also Hinata isn't my oc she's a canon character in the series, I just find it easiest to write ficrion from a first-person point of view hahah (addressing a certain person who messaged me saying she's a Mary Sue OC)

He kissed me with a burning hot passion. It was something i’d never felt before, nor expected; with Sasuke anyway. I pressed my lips against his harder, ignoring the pounding of my heart in my chest. I could feel myself growing warmer and warmer; my face was burning but I didn’t care. I felt him cup my cheek, and I reached up to do the same to him. His lips were surprisingly soft, and I could feel him shaking. He pulled away, still holding my face in his hands. We stared into each other’s eyes, gasping for breath, trying to take in what had just happened. 

After this, there was no way that I could deny my feelings for Sasuke Uchiha.

“H-Hinata...I-” He started, stroking my cheek with his thumb, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“Sasuke...it’s okay...I...I…” I stuttered, gasping for breath, “I e-enjoyed it...because I…”

I stopped. I was feeling dizzy; I couldn’t confess my feelings to him. I was in love with Naruto...right? I thought, anyway. But then again..everything about Sasuke; his smugness, his vulnerability and how genuine he seemed whenever we were together, his dark eyes that seemed to pierce me and see straight through me, how happy he made me...his laugh...his smile that seemed reserved only for me...and somehow...and how I felt when I was with him…

I’d barely thought about Naruto; instead, Sasuke had been the one on my mind. The one who gave me strength. He was the one I could talk to for hours on end, and I loved every second we spent together. I took a deep breath.

“Sasuke...I...I have...feelings for you...I think…” I said breathlessly, looking into his eyes.

Sasuke smirked. “Well in that case, you won’t mind if I do this again. Just to make sure you do feel like that about me…” He paused, his lips centimeters away from mine, “Because I have feelings for you too, Hinata. And I have done for a while.” He whispered. Before I could answer, we were kissing again.

 

I climbed on top of him, straddling him. He ran his hands through my hair while we kissed, as I placed one of my hands on the back of his head, and the other on his chest. I felt his tongue against my lips; I opened my mouth, and let him in. I felt him hold me tighter, as we kissed with more and more passion. We eventually broke off for air, a trail of saliva connecting us. I looked at Sasuke; he was bright red.

He leaned forwards and whispered in my ear, “Was that enough? Or do you need some more convincing?”

His voice sounded so husky, unlike i’d ever heard it before. A chill shot down my spine, and I giggled. 

“I’m sure...but i’d like to see what else you’d do to me if I still needed...convincing.” I whispered to him.

He smirked. “Let me show you then.”

He moved so that he was laid on his back, and I was on top of him.

“Hmm…” He began, “Do you mind if I-”

Too infatuated and filled with lust to care, I nodded my head. “I don’t mind. Do… whatever you want to me,” I stammered out breathlessly.

Sasuke’s face burned even redder than before and his eyes widened. 

“I won’t do anything unless you’re comfortable with it,” He whispered, pulling me in for a quick kiss on the cheek, “So please tell me. I’m not going to be...that...uh...and I haven’t...before...”

“O-Okay. But Sasuke...i’ve never...that was my first kiss…” I started.

“And that was mine,” he whispered, “And i’m glad it was with you.”

 

He wrapped his arms around my waist and we kissed again with a fiery passion. I held his face in my hands, and kissed him harder. He opened his mouth, and I pushed my tongue in. we carried on for a few seconds; then I felt his hands trail down towards my ass, and squeezed it. I let out a small squeak in shock, and he stopped.

“Sorry was that-?” he asked.

I shook my head and giggled, “No, I just didn’t expect it...you can...carry on if you want,” I  added shyly.

He laughed, “If you insist.”

And with that, we carried on.

The feeling of his hands against my skin and his lips against mine was leaving my breathless. I ignored all thoughts in my head, and relied solely on instinct. I began to grind my hips against his, and I felt his breathing become rapid and shallow. He began kissing down my jawline towards my neck, nipping at it occasionally with his teeth. Suddenly, he bit my neck hard and a moan escaped my lips; I felt something hard pushing into my groin. I trailed my hand downwards from his chest to his pants, and felt how hard his cock was already. He pulled away from my neck and looked at me, his face flushed, and slipped his hands up my shirt. I felt his fingers trail up my abdomen towards by breasts, which he squeezed. 

“Ah…” I tried not to moan, as my breathing shuddered.

“Should we...should we stop,” he said, trying to catch his breath, “We shouldn’t...just yet…”

I nodded. “I think that would be best.”

We sat up, and he pulled me onto his lap and kissed my lips softly. I leaned my head forwards, so that our foreheads were touching and I heard him chuckle.

“So do you wanna...do this more often?” He said to me, softly.

“As long as it means i’m with you,” I whispered.

He smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

We spent the rest of the night kissing and cuddling up to each other; Sasuke kissed my forehead gently. 

“Well Princess, we better get you back home,” he murmured.

I felt my face flush. Princess. I liked it.

I said softly, “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Sasuke shook his head. “I’m going to walk you home. That way I know you’re safe.”

We set off back to my house, hand in hand. Sasuke’s hand...is so big...so strong...but most importantly...it makes me feel...safe. We walked along, taking in the sounds of the night. Eventually, we got to mine.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Princess.” Sasuke said, kissing me on the forehead.

“Goodnight Sasuke. I’ll see you later,” I replied.

I waved him off as he set off back to his place, then headed upstairs. I sat down on my bed, and squealed. I had my first kiss! With Sasuke Uchiha! He had feelings for someone like me; a nobody. In my euphoria, i’d forgotten all about Naruto- my heart belonged to Sasuke now. I laid down on my bed grinning like an idiot and pulled my phone out. 

“Thankyou for today, Sasuke. I can’t wait to see you again,” I typed, and sent the message. I stood up, and wandered into the bathroom.

“WHAAAT?!” I couldn’t help but yell out upon seeing the mark Sasuke had left on my neck. I looked around and listened carefully, hoping that I hadn’t woke my Father or Hanabi up. When I thought I was safe, I brushed my teeth, removed my makeup, and sneaked back into my room. I stood, looking in my mirror at the mark on my neck; for some reason, I liked it. It made me feel like he’d marked me as “his.” And nobody else's. Suddenly, my phone went off.

“Any time, Princess. I can’t wait until tomorrow when I get to see your beautiful face again <3” 

I tried not to giggle, and began replying to his message. 

“Looking forward to it <3 btw, you left a huge hickey on my neck!! No worries though, I like it ;) I just hope Father doesn’t see it! Goodnight”

I hit send and laid back down, closing my eyes. Falling asleep almost instantly, I dreamed of being with Sasuke, without a care in the world. 

 

I woke up the next morning feeling on top of the world; I quickly got ready for school, and ran out of the door without even bothering to have breakfast. I looked at my phone as I walked briskly, and noticed that Sasuke had text me!

“Good morning beautiful,”

I clutched my phone to my chest and giggled. “Good morning baby!” I text back, and carried on walking. I turned into school and sat down at my desk, pulling out my notepad. By chance, I flipped through the pages, and noticed a doodle i’d done a few months ago- “Mrs Hinata Uzumaki.” I sighed, and flipped past it. I felt bad about forgetting about Naruto, but he’d never returned my feelings. Although, the doodle did bring up an old memory from a few months back when i’d promised myself that i’d confess my feelings to Naruto.

“I did confess my feelings,” I thought to myself, turning to a clean page, “Just to someone totally unexpected!”

I began doodling a picture of a cat whilst I waited for Sasuke to arrive and class to start. A few moments later, I felt someone sit down next to me and put their arm around me. Looking up, I realised it was Sasuke. He gently planted a kiss on my cheek, and I giggled.

“Hi Sasuke!” I said brightly.

“Hello Princess,” he whispered to me, “Am I glad to see you again.”

The class began to fill up; I put my notepad away, and waited for our lesson to start. I could feel everybody’s eyes on us, but I didn’t care- I was with Sasuke.


End file.
